thescaredysquirrelfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WikiStarter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Scaredy Squirrel Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Hello WikiStarter! Just came to tell you that I will start editing on this wiki. This will become as big as The Amazing World of Gumball wiki, I will see to that! hi WikiStarter, it seems that YOU and I have Scaredy Squirrel wiki. The difference is the letter s'' in the word ''squrriel. Your s is capitalized while mine is not.LINK------------>http://scaredysquirrel.wikia.com/wiki/Scaredy%20squirrel%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1# Help How do you make a template for episodes? I can't because I have no administrative powers on this wiki. Also, I want to make some edits on the Home Page. Is this ok? THERE IS NO HAPPY PLACE! 14:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ... Sorry for giving you so many messages... I accidently created a template because my keyboard screwed up. My laptop wont let me delete the template from the page so could you do it? Thanks. Here's the page. THERE IS NO HAPPY PLACE! 14:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) no way you founded this no wa you founded this thanks THANKS yes i am happy to see you here because that means there is a nother solid editer here i will be editing soon o forgot to log in lol UnHappyEmoKid Gone Dude where are you?-- Killer365 Talk Contributions Hey did you leave the wiki? Xxthathedgehogxx (talk) 06:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC)